Etoposide is an active antineoplastic agent used for treatment of small cell lung cancer, lymphomas and testicular cancers. Investigations have found that long-term, low-dose etoposide improves the therapeutic index of this agent. Oral administration gives us a convenient mechanism of long-term drug administration.